<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thinking out loud by Madame_Klancealot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768405">Thinking out loud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot'>Madame_Klancealot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Breakfast, Confessions, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), accidental confessions, klance fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:59:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance wakes up to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking from his kitchen. Only thing is, he lives alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thinking out loud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Valentine's day drabble I wrote for a friend of mine. </p><p>Did not think about Ed Sheeran's song when I came up with the title, but oh well. ;P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of delicious eggs and bacon wake him up.</p><p>Slowly, Lance opens his eyes and is met with rays of the desert sun punching through his blinds. </p><p>His nostrils flare as the delicious aromas of breakfast keep slithering into his room. He stretches his long body like a pleased cat, leaving his comfy bed to sling on his blue and gold robe and make a beeline for his kitchen. </p><p>Stopping, he knits his brows. If he just woke up, then who is making breakfast? </p><p>Lance makes silent steps down his hall to see who the intruder is and why this person decided to make breakfast in his kitchen. </p><p>Pidge hates eggs, Hunk owns a fucking restaurant, Allura and Coran are still sad that cute piggies make delicious mouth watering bacon and Shiro has his own kitchen with Adam at their place. </p><p>So that only leaves for-</p><p>Son of a gun. Or more like blade but- </p><p>There he is. </p><p>Keith. </p><p>He's standing, well, more like fighting with the stove to battle away the hot, popping squirts of fat as he cooks the bacon. It's hilarious, Lance needs to cover his mouth not to blow his cover while he tunes in on this unsuspected cooking show. </p><p>Keith is still wearing his Blade suit, too. He just come back home? And all to cook Lance breakfast? Leaning his head on the doorframe, a content sigh breaks out of him. He never thought his rival would one day come home from a month long mission just to break into his home and cook Lance of all people eggs and bacon. </p><p>He's even wearing Lance's favorite frilly pink apron. </p><p>"God, I love you, Mullet." Lance says out loud. </p><p>Fuck. Did he just say the words in his head, like, out in broad daylight, and in the same room as said mullet?! </p><p>Maybe he didn't hear Lance through the sizzle and pops of the bacon? </p><p>Keith drops the spatula, turning around so fast and makes his way quickly to Lance. </p><p>Guess he did hear him. </p><p>"Quiznak, Keith, I can explain. I was thinking out loud-" </p><p>His plea is interrupted when a pair of soft, soft lips claim him. "Mmph." </p><p>Lance's eyes lid slowly at the impact, taking in a new aroma that he knows only belongs to Keith and he's been waiting so long for this day to finally happen, leaning in to the kiss him more angling his head enough for Keith to come deeper with his yummy lips. </p><p>Releasing they both suck in heavy breaths. Keith has his forehead pressed lightly to Lance's his gloved hand cupping Lance's warm cheek."You-" Keith pants, "have no idea how much I've wanted you to say those exact words." He curls his red lips happily a breathy chuckle escaping him while he then proceeds to lick his lips.</p><p>"Really?" Lance says surprised, "Even the mullet?" </p><p>"Specially the mullet. Wouldn't be you saying it unless it were there." Keith convinces stealing Lance's lips with a chaste kiss. </p><p>Lance groans into the kiss, "Hold up." He pushes a nosy finger on Keith's forehead. "That doesn't explain this." Now waving his hands up and down Keith's uniform and pointing to the kitchen behind him. </p><p>Realization hits Keith, a sly smirk crawling along his pretty face. "Don't you remember the bet we made before I left for  my mission?" </p><p>Bet? Lance does so not remember any bet. He just thinks that Keith is making an excuse to catch Lance's sleepy state before he wakes up. What for he has no idea, but he can think of a very good reason now. </p><p>Cheeks flushed, Keith smooths his nose along Lance's cheek, peppering him in pecks, it's causing a storm between Lance's thighs so no time to go back memory lane about that stupid bet. </p><p>"And it implied you making me breakfast?" Lance asks, still on the matter.</p><p>Keith is still exploring Lance's face with his nose, breath fanning hotly against his skin, "uh-huh." Kisses him, lingering it. </p><p>Fuck, they gotta move to a different location, now! "I can't  recall the stupid bet, but I'd much rather have you for breakfast." And daringly, Lance presses his lips hard against Keith's grabbing his waist and dragging him towards the bedroom with their lips still intact.</p><p>"Oh, and you shall." Keith growls along the shell of Lance's ear, grabbing a nibble.</p><p>Perfect, no time like the present. </p><p>Wait. Lance's nostrils flare again. It smells like...burning. </p><p>"Maybe not burn down my place first." Lance snickers.</p><p>Keith makes a cute face, "Good idea."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>